¡A, B, C! Inuvember drabbles
by Yami no ojo
Summary: ¡Es hora de los Inuvember drabbles! 26 historias sobre los personajes de la serie, de la A a la Z ¡No te los pierdas!
1. Amor

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Naraku_**

 ** _Género: Dolor/Confort_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvenber drables._**

 ** _Amor._**

El amor, tan anhelado y querido por muchos, a la vez que despreciado y aborrecido por otros.

Y es que él, el gran Naraku, no necesitaba ese sentimiento tan estorboso, o al menos eso es lo que el creía.

Y es que ¿para que lo necesitaría? Ahora que se había deshecho de su corazón, aquel corazón que alguna vez perteneció a Onigumo, era un yokai completo, es más, era el yokai mas poderoso de todo Japón, ¡no necesitaba amor!

Sin embargo, aun con eso, no podía evitar sentir una sensación incómoda en el pecho, ahí donde debería estar aquel órgano vital.

Una opresión, una punzada...

No lo entendía, ¿que podía ser aquello?

Desde muy joven, siendo todavía humano, nunca recibió amor; su madre había muerto siendo el muy niño, su padre había muerto el batalla y sin más familia tuvo que arreglárselas para sobrevivir en un mundo hostil, que así como nació aquel bandido llamado Onigumo.

Luego conoció a aquella miko que capturó su corazón, fría como el mismo hielo, Kikyô.

Se enamoró, sí, se enamoró como un idiota de ella, después de todo era la única persona que había mostrado interés en el, aunque fuera por simple compasión.

Pero no importó, ella eligió a ese inútil híbrido en lugar de él, ni siquiera le dio la mas mínima oportunidad.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la realidad.

El amor no era para él, era un estúpido sentimiento inútil, el cual solamente le había traído dolor.

Y entonces fue que nació él, el gran Naraku.

No, el no necesitaba del amor.

Y mientras se repetía aquella frase fue avanzó con dirección a su habitación, aún tenia muchos planes que hacer.


	2. Bebés

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Inuyasha_**

 ** _Género: Humor_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvenber drables._**

 ** _Bebés_**

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba así?

Sus manos temblaban, no podía evitarlo.

Un grito...

No lo entendía ¿que tanto tardaban allí dentro?

Otro grito femenino lo sobresaltó, no podía evitarlo, se sentía impotente, se juró a si mismo que siempre la protegería y sin embargo esta vez no podía hacerlo.

Otro grito más.

¡Ya no lo soportaba!

— Tranquilo Inuyasha, mi buen amigo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien...

Una vena empezó a palpitar en su sien.

— ¡Keh! ¡callaté monje estúpido! ¡tú estabas igual con Sango! -contestó reteniendo las ganas de golpear a su amigo libidinoso.

Un grito más.

Suficiente, ahora si estaba cansado ¡ya no lo soportaba! Iba a entrar allí ya mismo aunque fuera lo último que haga, sin embargo la voz de su molesto hermano lo detuvo.

— Espera Inuyasha, no hagas una tontería...

Gruñó, iba a responderle cuando un llanto lo detuvo.

— ¡Ya naciónació! ¡es una niña! -anunció la pequeña Rin

Y al escuchar aquel anuncio no pudo evitar sonreír, ¡ya era padre! Sin embargo no tardó en caer en realidad, era padre, ¡padre! Sintió como todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas mientras que los demás lo felicitaban hasta que, finalmente se desmayó.

Sí, ser padre definitivamente iba a ser la experiencia más aterradoramente hermosa de su vida...

* * *

 ** _¿Y bien? ¿que les pareció? El pobre Inuyasha esta a punto de empezar la batalla mas difícil de su vida._**

 ** _Dejen su review y si quieren ver alguna escena en especial solo diganme y la escribo._**

 ** _¡saludos!_**


	3. Conciencia

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Kikyô_**

 ** _Género: Hurt/Confort_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Conciencia_**

 _La con_ _ciencia_...

Realmente le carcomía la conciencia.

Sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, no era estúpida, pero aún así no podía evitarlo.

Se sentía mal...

Ella amaba a Inuyasha, lo amaba como a nadie, pero Naraku lo arruinó y ahora ella tenia que vagar como alma en pena con la única esperanza de llevarse a Inuyasha con ella al infierno.

No es que le gustara, por supuesto que no, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

Aquella otra chica, Kagome, su reencarnación, amaba al hanyou tanto, o quizás más que ella, era consciente de eso, no por nada la chica no se oponía a que Inuyasha fuese tras ella.

Y sabia que le dolía, la muchacha sufría por su culpa y eso solo aumentaba peso en su conciencia.

¡Oh! ¡si tan solo las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes!

Pero no, ella estaba muerta y si quería estar con su amado la única opción que le quedaba era llevárselo con ella.

Sí, así debía ser.

Así que ignorando el molesto ruido que su conciencia hacia en su cabeza se bajó de sus serpientes caza almas.

Ya Inuyasha había llegado a su encuentro.


	4. Desorientados

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Desorientados_**

 ** _Género: Humor/Parody_**

 ** _AU_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Desorientados_**

¡Uf! ¡la cabeza le daba vueltas!

¿Cuánto habían bebido ayer?

No tenia idea, lo que si sabía era de que no volvería a beber en un buen tiempo.

Vio a su alrededor y contempló el desmadre que estaban hechos los demás.

Miroku tenia la cabeza totalmente rapada, Koga estaba tirado en el suelo con un ojo morado y Naraku se encontraba dormido en un mueble de cabeza.

Fue al baño, las ganas de orinar lo estaban matando...

Y al abrar la puerta todo rastro de somnolencia desapareció.

— ¡Ahhhhh!

¡Un león! ¡un maldito león estaba en el baño!

Cerro la puerta con apuro, _¿que pasó ayer?_ Pensó al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se racargaba en ella.

¡No recordaba nada! ¡absolutamente nada!

Se acercó al otro par de idiotas y los despertó, sin embargo pronto empezó a entrar en pánico ¡Sesshōmaru no estaba! Oh rayos...

Ya sabia que esa despedida de soltero terminaría mal...

Y lo peor de todo es que si no encontraban a su hermano su futura cuñada los mataría.

Oh sí... Estaban jodidos.


	5. Estrellas

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Inu no Taishō_**

 ** _Género: Hurt/Confort_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Estrellas_**

Las estrellas.

Tan brillantes y hermosas en el cielo nocturno de los terrenos del oeste...

Lastima que esta sería la última vez que las vería.

Sonrió con tristeza, por lo menos su querida Izayōi y su pequeño estaban a salvo.

Tan solo deseaba que su hijo mayor pudiera aceptar su decisión.

Una inusitada invadió su corazón, deseaba con todos sus fuerzas un día poder reencontrarse con su familia, con su amada.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro con tristeza mientras sentía como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, el frío mortal invadía su cuerpo entumiendolo, sumiéndolo en el abismo de la muerte, sintiendo el frío aliento de los mensajeros del inframundo.

Le dolía el corazón, mas allá de sus heridas físicas, le dolía el no poder ver a sus hijos crecer, el no poder estar presente cuando estos formaran sus propias familias, el no poder proteger a la mujer que amaba, cuidarla, quererla.

Solo esperaba que la vida fuese compasiva con el y le diera la oportunidad de volver a nacer, tan solo para ver una vez mas a aquellos a los que quería tanto.

Pero el era un yōkai, el no podía renacer, su alma estaba condenada a permanecer en los territorios de la muerte.

Vio de nuevo el cielo, contemplando las estrellas.

No importa lo que pasara, mientras que las estrellas siguieran brillando el seguiría amando fielmente a su bella Izayōi...

A su estrella.


	6. Fiebre

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Sesshōmaru/OC_**

 ** _Género: Humor_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Fiebre_**

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

En ese momento como desearía no hacer ido al dichoso campamento de verano ¡pero rayos! Sesshomaru iba a ir y si el iba eso significaba que también iría Kagura y por ende, que la ojirroja no se le despegaría hasta que regresaran a sus respectivos hogares.

Y eso es algo que no podía permitir...

¡Por supuesto que no!

Otro escalofrío producto de la fiebre la invadió mientras maldecía entre dientes a la serpiente que la mordió...

¡Como odiaba a las serpientes!

— ¡Yumi! -escucho la voz de Ami, su hermana menor entrando a su habitación..

— ¿Que sucede Ami?

— El señor Sesshomaru vino a verte...

— Ya voy...

— Eso no hace falta -la voz del hombre la interrumpio- ve a jugar con Rin Ami...

— ¡Si señor Sesshomaru!

Dicho eso la niña se fue dejando a los mayores solos. Sesshomaru se acerco a la chica y le tocó la frente e inmediatamente fruncio el ceño.

— Tienes fibre... -dijo resaltando lo obvio.

— Lo se...

Entonces vio como el se acerco a su guardarropas y saco algunas cosas, una piyama, una toalla y ropa intima.

Las alarmas en la cabeza de Yumi se encendieron. — Sesshomaru... ¿que piensas hacer?

— Bajarte la fiebre...

.

.

.

Dios... Sentir su rostro arder, y no precisamente por la fiebre.

Sentada, hecha un ovillo podía sentir las manos de Sesshomaru (quien por cierto se había quitado la camisa para evitar que se moje y gruesas gotas de sudor y agua bajaban por su cuerpo) frotando su espalda mientras restregaba sacando el jabón de su tersa piel ¡oh por Dios!

Tenia la sensación de que nunca mas podría ver al albino a los ojos.

* * *

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿que les parecio? Me gustaria darle un agradecimiento especial a Mercurio por su review tan bello ¡gracias! Tu comentario me ha gustad mucho.**_

 ** _Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo._**

 ** _¡gracias por leer!_**


	7. Gato

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Inuyasha_**

 ** _Género: Humor/Mistery_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Gato_**

Gato.

Definición del diccionario: Animal domestico, de raza felina y pariente lejano del tigre, cazador y muy ágil, suele dormir durante el día mientras caza de noche.

Definición según Inuyasha: Pequeño animal al que es divertido fastidiar, casi tanto como a Shippo.

.

— El gatito baila chachacha, cachacha... el gatito baila chachacha, chachacha...

— Inuyasha ya deja al gato... -dijo Kagome a la vez que rogaba algo de paciencia a los dioses

— Hay vamos Kagome, solo estoy jugando con el... -dijo restandole importancia al asunto.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez!

El híbrido bufo con fastidio, claro que lo recordaba, pero no por eso quería decir que se fuese a repetir todo el tiempo ¿no?

Así que sin prestarle atención a la chica siguió jugando con el gato, ignorando las advertencias dadas por la joven futurista.

Hasta que...

— ¡Ay! ¡gato malagradecido! -protesto el albino mientras se sobaba la mano, la cual tenia un gran (a su parecer) arañazo.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡ni se te ocurra culpar a Buyo eh! ¡te advertí que lo dejaras en paz!

— ¡Keh! ¡si yo no le hice nada!

La chica rodó los ojos con cansancio, realmente Inuyasha lograba sacarla a limites insospechados de estrés, ¡por Dios santo! No había un solo día en el que no la sacara de quisio.

Con un suspiro le indico a Inuyasha que la esperara mientras ella hija por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

.

.

.

Rato después ya todos se encontraban a punto de dormir, las luces en el templo Higurashi ya estaban apagadas, mientras que cierto joven feudal miraba por la ventana de la habitación de la chica hacia el jardín.

Cuando de repente sintió algo peludo y esponjoso restregarse contra su pierna.

Bajo la mirada y se encontró con la penetrante y astuta mirada del gato, el cual lo veía casi como si se estuviese burlando de el.

Alzo la ceja izquierda confundido, aquello no podía ser cierto ¿no? Si, seguramente solo se trataba de su imaginación.

Y es que ¿que posibilidades habían de que aquel gato regordete se estuviera burlando de el? ¡nah!

Entonces volvió la vista hacia la ventana, y así sigui hasta que escucho una cosa que definitivamente, le causo escalofríos.

— La próxima vez que me fastidies no te daré un arañazo Inuyasha... ¡te arrancare un dedo! Asi que no vuelvas a molestarme...

Giro la cabeza de inmediato, solo para encontrarse con la mirada astuta y burlona del gato.


	8. Humana

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Sesshomaru_**

 ** _Género: Romance/Confort/Hurt_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Humana_**

Humana...

Una humana, eso es lo que era aquella joven de ojos oscuros que había cautivado su corazon.

Una joven cuya vida seria efímera, pasajera comparada junto a la suya ¡terrible ironía la suya al haberse enamorado de una humana!

Él, ¡el gran lord de las tierras del oeste! ¡el gran Sesshomaru! Que tanto había ostentado de inalcanzable, de ser mejor que los humanos, ahora estaba ahí, enamorado como un idiota de una humana, convirtiéndose al igual que su padre y el imbécil de su medio hermano.

¿y todo para que? ¿para que algún día ella muera y el sufra por su perdida?

No, definitivamente no quería eso...

Pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que no renunciaría a ella, quería ser feliz a su lado, estar juntos, disfrutar de cada una de sus sonrisas, de su voz, de sus caricias... Aquellas que estaba seguro solo eran para el.

Quería tener una familia a su lado, ¡y si a los demás no les gustaba pues que se fueran a la mierda! ¡a el no le importaba!

El era un lord, el mas fuerte de todos, un daiyokai, no tenia que pedirle permiso a nadie para estar al lado de su amada.

Y si un día se tenían que separar entonces el la esperaría, la encontraría en su próxima vida y la amaría, la amaría con todo su ser hasta la muerte.


	9. Idiotas

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Jaken_**

 ** _Género: Humor_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Idiotas_**

El pequeño kappa resoplo con fastidio.

¿Porte que su amo bonito tuvo que dejarlo ahí con esos humanos?

Eran unos idiotas...

Y no solo ellos, sino también ese lobo y el idiota del hanyou.

¿Que había hecho para merecer tal castigo?

¡Queria que su amo llegara pronto!

Escucho un estruendo y luego los improperios soltados por el mitad bestia tras ser hundido en la tierra tras colmar la paciencia de la humana y no pudo evitar sentir agradecimiento hacia la extraña sacerdotisa, ya hacia un rato que quería golpearlo.

Pero aun así no era digna.

Tal vez dentro de aquella bola de idiotas ella era la que mas se acercara así respeto, pero aun así no lo suficiente.

— Jaken vámonos...

Escucho la voz de su amo llamarlo.

¡al fin había llegado!

Sin mas apresuro el paso para marcharse de allí tras el lord del oeste.

No había duda, los humanos eran idiotas.


	10. Juego

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Shippo_**

 ** _Género: Humor_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Juego_**

— Uno, dos, tres...

Estaba emocionado, realmente no hubiera creído que Inuyasha habría accedido a jugar con el tan fácil, por lo general siempre tenia que faltieiarlo un buen rato para que lo hiciera, pero esta vez había sido distinto.

Intuía que se debía a que Kagome se había marchado a su casa durante unos días, Sango estaba de viaje con su hermano, Miroku fue a un templo a arreglar unos asuntos y la anciana Kaede pues... Estaba bastante ocupada con los asuntos de la aldea.

Claro que, también debía ser el enorme fastidio que se cargaba el híbrido, no por nada estaban en pleno verano, con calor y sin sus amigos cerca.

— Once, doce, trece...

Luego habían llegado Sesshomaru y Rin y, aun con las protestas del temperamental muchacho, una sola mirada de la niña basto para que el lord se les uniera al juego (ciertamente Rin estaba haciendo lo que se le venia en gana con el albino mayor y lo peor de todo es que todos se habían dado cuenta de ello).

Y así es como un daiyokai, un hanyou, un kitzune y una niña humana habían terminados envueltos dentro de un juego.

Aunque realmente dudaba que Shesshomaru se tomara en serio aquel juego de las escondidas.

— Dieciocho, diecinueve y veinte ¡listos o no allá voy!

Pero eso era algo que tendría que averiguar por si mismo.


	11. Kagome

**_Inuyasha © no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje: Kagome/Inuyasha_**

 ** _Género: Hurt/confort/romance_**

* * *

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Kagome_**

— ¡Ya basta!-se tapó los oídos la pequeña entre gimoteos.

Por que tenían que ser así con ella? Ella no les había hecho nada, era una buena niña, hacia sus tareas, cuidaba a su hermanito, se comía sus verduras, se portaba bien...

 _Kagome, Kagome..._

A pesar de tener los oídos tapados podía escuchar el molesto canturrear de los demás niños.

A veces los niños eran crueles.¡Queria que se callaran!

¿Por que su mama le había puesto ese nombre?

— ¡Oigan ya dejenla! ¡¿que no ven que la molestan?! -escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se giro viendo a aquel niño, Inuyasha, el pequeño rechazado del salón.

¿El la estaba defendiendo?

No pudo evitar sonrojarce.

No entendían por que los otros niños lo evitaban, solo era un niño, no les había hecho nada.

Lo vio a los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, el se ruborizó levemente por lo que desvío la mirada algo apenado.

Y sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí, con mirada valiente y desafiante, tratando de protegerla.

— ¿Si? ¿y tu que piensas hacer para detenernos? -escucho la voz del niño frente Inuyasha.

— ¡Pues pienso defenderla así tenga que pelearme con ustedes! ¡eso haré!

La pequeña Kagome jugeteo con sus manos mientras que un niño se plantaba frente al pequeño albino, mas de una vez lo había visto sentado solo con la mirada deprimida ante el rechazo del resto; por lo que sabia sus padres habían muerto y vivía con su hermano mayor en un departamento, y no es como que su hermano fuera muy lindo que digamos con elpor que, pero en el instante en que el niño Taisho dijo aquello pudo sentir su pobre y pequeño corazón golpear con fuerza.

—¿Tu? ¿en serio? ¡ja! Por favor no nos hagas reír...

El pequeño Inuyasha Frunció el ceño.

Si eso es lo que aquel mocoso engreído quería...

.

Media hora después los tres estaban sentados en la dirección, a la espera de que sus representantes terminaran de hablar con el director (el niño de nombre Ryoga por molestarla, Inuyasha por golpear y romperle la nariz al mocoso y ella por ser testigo y causa de la discordia).

De reojo vio al pequeño junto a ella, sus pies se balanceaban de un lado a otro y lucia enfurruñado, cuando su hermano llego no se notaba para nada feliz con el asunto.

Con una mano tímida tomo la de Inuyasha a lo que el alzo la vista sorprendido por la acción.

— Gracias Inuyasha... -dijo regalándole una tierna y sincera sonrisa- gracias por defenderme.

El pequeño se sonrojo para, acto seguido devolverle la sonrisa ahora con mas animo.

Si meterce en líos con su hermano mayor iba a ser recompensado con esto entonces bien podría sortarlo.

Y es que mis amigos, aquello solo era el comienzo de una larga amistad que con el tiempo se convertiría en amor.

Pero eso es otra historia...


	12. Luz

**_Inuyasha no me pertenece._**

 ** _Personaje:_** ** _Sesshōmaru/Rin_**

 ** _Género: Hurt/confort/romance_**

 ** _¡A,B,C...! Inuvember drables._**

 ** _Luz_**

Luz, ella era su luz...

Rin era linda, dulce, inteligente, valiente, amorosa, leal, decidida, fuerte...

Era tantas cosas para él que realmente era difícil enumerar todas sus cualidades...

Y lo cierto es que lo traia loco de amor.

Si, si, es verdad que el era un frío yokai, que le era complicado expresar sus sentimientos y que la mitad del tiempo no toleraba a las personas.

Pero con ella era diferente, por que ella era su luz...

Ella era su faro, su alegría, su tristeza, su bienestar, su cordura, su locura...

Ella lo era todo para él.

Porque ella era Rin, su luz, la única humana que no le había temido en sus siglos de existencia y por la cuál sería capaz de dar su vida.

Y es que la amaba.

Porque era ella y únicamente ella a quien amaría de por vida.

Despues de todo, Rin era su luz.


	13. Mamá

_**Mamá**_

 ** _Perosnaje: Sra Higurashi/Inuyasha_**

* * *

Mamá, aquella palabra de cuatro letras que tenía un enorme significado.

Porque para Inuyasha aquella palabra era sinónimo de cariño, de alegría y amor, mucho amor.

Es por eso que cada vez que iba al templo Higurashi trataba a la mamá de Kagome como si fuera su propia madre, por que de una u otra manera la señora

Higurashi siempre terminaba recordandole a su querida madre: Izayoi.

La extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras de aliento, su dulzura, el como lo cuidaba y se sentía protegido en sus cálidos

brazos cuando era arrullado por ella.

Y ahora, que ella ya no estaba, solamente le quedaba su recuerdo.

A veces sentía la suave fragancia a jazmines que usaba la señora Higurashi gracias a su aguda nariz y no podía evitar a su madre.

Aún no entendía como es que habían personas que no valoraban a sus padres, como los olvidaban y despreciaban, cuando estos lo habían

dado todo por ellos.

Ya quisiera él tener a una madre que lo quisiera de esa forma, o mejor dicho, quisiera que su amada madre estuviera con vida.

Pero tenia esperanza, esperaba un día poder volverla a ver, y cuando eso pasara, entonces, y sólo entonces, podría decir de nuevo aquellas palabras que

llevaba atoradas en su garganta desde hace siglos.

 _\- Te amo mamá..._


End file.
